conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán
Yoketian I am the author of this conlang, all IP edits will be mine. Thanks for letting me know, nevertheless I'd prefer you create an account. Also, don't forget to sign! Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:24, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Dat Red It takes you a lot of time to get all that red running.... 10:17, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Not really and I don't feel my self so important as to have special settings for displaying my username on the wiki. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 13:29, October 20, 2012 (UTC) To each his own. 16:05, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I know the only reason you're doing it is to make your username stand out more than mine and that you're doing that to give the impression that you're the only admin here (the same reason you keep adding your own colour scheme to the welcome message rather than the scheme that matches the wiki colours). Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) If you feel it's because of that, go ahead. I don't feel myself so inadequate to tell people that they're doing stuff only because of me. 17:28, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I don't think it's got anything to do with me specifically, I don't take it personally, I just happen to be the other person. Btw, are you not going to rename your .css page? You aren't Darkgamma on here after all! Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán Nah, I actually am Darkgamma. DG's my testing account. 20:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate It's working for your main account now though (not that it matters that much what the .css page is called, no-one's going to see it). Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Vote Do not edit out the call for a vote for a new bureaucrat. The vote has been given a green light by Brandon Rhea, from Wikia staff. If you remove the vote message one more time, I shall report you. 18:13, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Thanks for letting me know that it's a sanctioned election but please don't remove the other content. Unless you've a good reason of course! :) I don't really think it'd be good spirited of you to report me though since I did overlook your spamming of my talk page before you were given sysop rights. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:27, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Good-spirited? No. Efficient? Yes. 19:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Btw, can you send me a link to the confirmation please? Or am I missing something obvious? Cheers. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/obB6u.png Should show you everything you need to know. 20:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Thanks. From that message I take it you requested Bureaucrat rights directly? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 22:49, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes. 10:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Question Firefox me dit que le serveur de l'autre wiki n'est pas trouvable. Y a-t-il un raison pour ce là? Ou c'est seulement mon ordo qui fait ça? Merci en avant, --Fauxlosophe (talk) 01:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Je pense qu'il y a une erreur avec le code de tous les sites wikkii. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas un problème avec ton ordi/Firefox. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 01:50, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Discussion After the voting closes, regardless of who wins, I propose we have a discussion about bureaucratship (actually, the proposal is Rhea's) as to smooth some things out. 22:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Also, as proposed by TyA, and overseen by Fauxlosophe, I shall give you the wiki navigiation while I get the welcoming template. 00:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Firstly apologies, I've been computerless since Monday. Anyway, I'm not letting you use personal colours on the welcome message in return for getting rid of a slightly annoying lower-case letter A. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 13:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) You have no reason to deny the colours on the welcome message, though. If you disagree with it, I'll see what I can come up with further on. Also, discussion. 21:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I do have a reason to deny the use of your colours (or of any other admin for that matter), rather than the colours that fit the wiki theme. Discussion... Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 00:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, do give the reason; I'd most like to refute it. 00:23, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate We should use wiki colours not personal ones since there is more than one active admin. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 10:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, really now? What does the version from June 5th say? Certainly, there was more than one active admin then, too. 11:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Firstly, Zelos wasn't really active then since he had essentially fully migrated to Wikkii. Secondly, as I've said elsewhere, that was before I twigged the link between Zelos and the purple used there. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, how I live quoting you against yourself. "I did understand that purple was Zelos' personal colour...", weren't those your exact words? 14:13, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Yes but, however stupid I may seem, I didn't realise the link until you altered the welcome message. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 14:20, November 3, 2012 (UTC) So, let me get my facts straight; you say this: "I already knew that Zelos' colour was purple, but I didn't know that purple was his colour on the welcome message." I honestly don't understand what link you're referring to? The link between purple and Zelos, which you admitted to knowing, but have also denied in the same sentence? 14:30, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate *I was aware that Zelos like the colour purple and uses/used it as his personal colour. *I knew that purple was used on the welcome message. *I didn't realise that the use of purple on the welcome message was because it was Zelos' purple colour (I do have other things to worry about). *The fact that there was purple on the welcome message was because it was Zelos' colour and not just because a colour has to be used is something that I only realised after you'd altered the message to your colour. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 14:40, November 3, 2012 (UTC) You have other things to worry about, is it? Then worry about other things - now is no different from then. 14:43, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate What I meant by "I do have other things to worry about" is that I wasn't looking for something like that and so only realised it when it was inadvertently pointed out to me by your edits. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 14:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah, it's not important when Zelos or you edit it, but it is important when I edit it? That is, my fair sir, ad hominem. 14:49, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I never said that. It's simply that since I'd joined the colour of the welcome message had been the same until you changed it and so that was when I noticed this. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 14:53, November 3, 2012 (UTC) And your argument for the orange is that there are two of us now, even disregarding that when there were two of you the message was purple? 14:55, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Well, I'd call it more of a brown than an orange but anyway, I used that because, as I'm sure you've noticed, it's a colour that fits the scheme used on the rest of the wiki (backgrounds, links et cetera). Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) And I assume you haven't noticed that with Zelos' welcome message, either, is it? Disregarding that, you've pulled an appeal to equality - another fallacy. 15:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate "I assume you haven't noticed that with Zelos' welcome message" - what does "that" refer to? I don't see how what I said was fallacious. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Appeal to equality - using a pretense of equality to justify an action. The quote you provided refers to you noticing only my colour being used as contrasting, while Zelos' purple, which is very close to the negative colour of brown-orange, managed to slip by somehow. 17:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate There's no pretence though and if you choose to it that way that's your own problem. I took that shade of brown from a print screen of the main page so if it were the inverse of Zelos' shade of purple it would be purely coincidental but as it happens I tested this out and they are not the same similar (see here). Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 18:04, November 3, 2012 (UTC) So, no equality? Hoorah, your entire argument fell apart. I don't really see much difference with those colours, in addition. 18:12, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate If you see my proposal of a neutral colour as being part of some fallacious argument then you can go ahead and think that but I do not think that we should use anyone's personal colours. Really? You genuinely can't see much difference between the blue and dark purple? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 18:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Difference I can see, but not much of it >__> You could ask Zelos about it, you know. 18:17, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Rosetta Stone/Forum Considerations I know the wikia is slow but I think the hidden forums aren't overly helpful. I'm not sure what wiki walk I followed to get there but I stumbled on the Rosetta stone page and saw some people had replied with interest to the idea of a Rosetta Stone and I've since made another post there, though it's hard to stumble on. I think a Rosetta Stone would give the wiki a sense of unity and a first translation challenge for every conlang. At very least it's worth some consideration. http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Rosetta_stone All the best, Fauxlosophe (talk) 02:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Apologies for the late reply. I see you posted this message on ED's page too, is there anything you still want an answer to? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 13:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm a bit curious why the forum proper is hidden if you know the reason for that. Temporary measure until things shape up or didn't seem worth linking to due to a lack of content? Also, ED only mentioned wanting to talk about specifics. I posted on both boards because I was hoping that the Rosetta Stone to be something with support from both sides an edit war and create a sense of unity, as I mentioned and know the admins at least would be interested in contributing at least one of their conlangs to it too. So I'd very much like to hear your opinion both on the matter in general as well as possibly any specific ideas for what could be on there. -Fauxlosophe (talk) 13:37, November 2, 2012 (UTC) I've added the forum index to the navigation bar! Maybe it was missing because it's not often used, but it could be used little because it's not well linked to. I do like your idea of having a sort of oath for the wiki as a translation challenge since language is, obviously, something that will be relevant to every conlang and in every conworld. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 14:46, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. For a minute I thought that Forum was sitting the whole time and I was just blind to it. I might consider scribbling on a few people's walls to consider nominating and voting for a conlang since I feel its time for a change. -Fauxlosophe (talk) 18:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Btw, if the forum disappears from the navigation bar it's because Rostov/ED keeps reverting my edits. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 00:16, November 3, 2012 (UTC) There were a couple of forum pages there but not the actual central forum page. Btw, has Wikkii been down the whole time I've been away?? Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 19:19, November 2, 2012 (UTC) To my knowledge? Yes. -Fauxlosophe (talk) 22:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) That's very strange and annoying. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 00:04, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I can confirm it's been down since. The contents are still there, though. 00:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Bureaucrate Pourrait-il conclure la dispute entre vous et Dark diplomatiquement? Sinon je pens que n'importe qui gagne, le wikia perdrait. Vous étes en avant maintenant mais kan vous gagnes je crainte ke Dark serait moins incliné à aider à c wikia. cé peut-être bien d'avoir qq'n qui est plus moderé pour bureaucrate mais si vtr dispute n'est pas réglé je pense que tlm perderait. --Fauxlosophe (talk) 17:33, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Cil veut essayer mé noussom toulé 2 tètus. Je pense pas ke wikia perdrait si je dviens bcrate. Je veux pas le persécuter et év'ment il est libre de contribuer cil scomporte bien mé j'me sens kil seré "méchant". Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 01:02, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Cé pa ça ke g voulu dire mé seulement ke g crainte ke si qqn gagne avnt ke ct résolu, ça ferait mal au le wik. Au moins ça rendrait le rapports entr vous 2 plus pire. Si ça passe, je crois ke cé bien possible kil pourré être m'chant é on perdrait 1 2 nos final admns com ça. Je c bien ke cé pa vtr intention mais g crainte k ça passeré entk. G la mêm craint avec lui. Aussi ce kil a voulu me parler 2 cé des chngmnts sur le wik, j'n'y pourrais pas tou rapplé autr k d'ajouté des choses sur le forum é 2 séparer tou les vieilles pgs 2 la reste du wik. Y'a plu mais j'oublie la moitié 2 ces 1s lá. Ct. Dsl pour mon mauvais fr mé g besoin 2 pratique et j'aimrais le cache contr les yeu tro curieu. -Fauxlosophe (talk) 04:41, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Y'a qlke moi g eçayé 2 rézdr dôtr prlèm mé il a ignré mé-tntativ é madit kyl ôré tjr dfiance 2 moi (où qqch kóme sa), mé jeçèyeré vlntié encor 1 foie cil népa egsijan. Cépa grav, jquompren! Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 11:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Étes-vous libre vendredi soir? J'aimerais bien avoir un chat avec vous et Dark pour enterré la hache de guerre entre vous deux. --Fauxlosophe (talk) 21:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Étes-vous la bureaucrate? D'après dark, ils ont dû choisir le gagnant d'élection sur le 1re Decembre, où au moins c'est ce que j'ai cru. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera maintenant? Aussi, j'aimerais en faire plus avec les forums, mais je ne pouvais pas même créer un nouveau sujet. J'ai déjà demandé de l'aide à Dark, mais c'est une des choses donc que j'aimerais discuter la vendredi passée. Qu'est-ce que tu penses? Amitiés, -Fauxlosophe (talk) 17:46, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Je suis désole, monsieurs, mais je comprends en français. M. Faux, j'attends encore ta voix. 19:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Comme j'avais vous dit en chat et ici, j'attends qu'à vous deux enterrez la hache de guerre entre vous deux. On pourrait peut-être designer un temps pour cela? Moi je preferais qqc après la 15ême, mais je suis flexible. --Fauxlosophe (talk) 22:53, December 6, 2012 (UTC) TM est encore le seul bureaucrate: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers?group=bureaucrat. Désolé, j'avais beaucoup de travail y compris mes partiels en novembre. Mais après le 15e me va, je suis libre les soirs. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:10, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm a little bit disoriented Umm, it's been awhile since I've been here. Where is the Index of Conlangs? I didn't see a link to it on the main page. ~~Anyar~~ Unfortunately, aside from the wiki activity feed, we don't have a list that only contains active languages but a list of all languages can be found here. Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 23:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Off-Site Links The issue seems to have been resolved, does it not? I'll also ask you to remove the link to the fork you have on your own page, too; it's not too pretty, violates a term or two, and I'd hate to see people looking up to such actions. 23:01, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate I've taken the well-deserved liberty of editing it out myself, seeing as you're unwilling and/or not present. 17:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate HelloEmperor7 (talk) 23:44, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering... are you inactive?Gękō is love, Gękō is life. (talk) 13:22, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Xenolang Challenge You are hereby invited to my Xenolang Challenge. Here is the sign-up and the details. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 22:16, September 21, 2015 (UTC)